inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sir Grigori
Welcome, Sir Grigori! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 15:35, June 15, 2011 Vrael Please, don't keep editing that information into the Vrael article. It is speculation, as we don't know if Eragon would get that hut/house or not. What is there currently is fact and known; speculation should be kept to the talk pages. Thanks! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 23:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're talking about different houses, please see Talk:Vrael‎. --Weas-El ✉ 00:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I am not speculating about the possibility of Eragon inheriting Oromis' hut. You misunderstand me. I am referring to the tree house which Islanzadi stated belonged to the leader of the riders, where Eragon dwelt while he was training. Sir Grigori 00:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Links in articles Hey again. Just so you're aware, we try to link only the first time something/someone is mentioned in an article. So, if I mention Brom at the top of an article, then a few sections later I mention Brom, the second mention would not be a link (or any other time other than the first). We're not perfect at it and there are many articles with duplicate links, I just wanted you to be aware of it. Any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. Sorry about the confusion with the Vrael page) :My bad. I'm new at this. I'll definitely keep that in mind in the future though.Sir Grigori 18:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's all good ;) I just noticed you doing it a lot, so figured I'd try and point it out for you. Glad to see you making so many edits, though ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC)